Bio-discovery is a growing field, which investigates and screens for bioactive natural products from natural environments, including plants, microorganisms, coral and other marine life. In the search for bioactive natural products, biological material is screened for molecules having properties that may be of therapeutic benefit for potential use in a range of treatments, for example treatments for cancer, antiprotozoal treatments, antiparasitic treatments, antibiotic treatments and anti-inflammatory treatments, or for pesticidal activity.